


Unto the Breach

by msgenevieve



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Fox River, Gen, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-19
Updated: 2008-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgenevieve/pseuds/msgenevieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The irony would break his heart if he let it</i>. Set early during Season One, and contains two lines of Dialogue from "Riots, Drills and the Devil, Part Two".  The title is taken from "Henry V", by my old friend Will Shakespeare.  Written for halfshellvenus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unto the Breach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalfshellVenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/gifts).



~*~

By the time his brother finally believes in his innocence, it’s too late. There may be no secrets between them now, but the walls dividing them are more unbreakable than any barriers of misunderstanding and suspicion.

The irony would break his heart if he let it.

When Michael breaches the wall and seeks him out in the dimly lit chapel of Fox River, it’s still not enough. They’re as far apart as they’ve ever been, staring at each other across a divide hollowed out by mistrust and guilt and blame. Lincoln wants to believe, he truly does, but his head is too crammed with regret and sorrow and anger. 

There is no room for hope.

It’s only when they find each other in the brutal aftermath of the riots, both of them streaked with blood and fear, that Lincoln finally starts to believe - to _hope_ \- the way Michael does. “Michael! Are you all right?”

“Yes. You?” 

Mute with relief and an emotion that skirts closer to shattering him with every breath he takes, he hugs his brother tighter, feeling the fragile but stubborn bones give beneath his desperate embrace, and he thinks that maybe it’s not too late after all.

~*~


End file.
